The present invention relates to a driving device in which a stretched member (for example, as an endless belt) is stretched around a plurality of rollers and moved the by the rollers, and an image forming apparatus using the driving device.
There has been proposed a technology for preventing the skew of the endless belt (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-162659).
However, although the prior art is capable of preventing the skew of the endless belt, a lengthening of a lifetime of the endless belt (i.e., the stretched member) is not sufficiently achieved.